


Every minute by your side

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, THIS IS NOT ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "TJ!" Cyrus says, without letting go of Andi's hand with a smile. "I was just telling them that ...""That you used me!?" He could not help but scream and now he was with five surprised faces "You and Andi are together? We have not even been dating for three days! "He said it in a less loud tone, but with the same angry tone.Tyrus Month 2018Day 21: Holding hands.





	Every minute by your side

"Chocolate or vanilla ice cream?" The kind woman asks him with a smile. TJ replies that he wants vanilla ice cream with an attempt to smile, although he tries it’s still hard to be more friendly with someone that’s not Cyrus. He pays the woman and decides to walk for a while, there is still an hour left for his date with Cyrus, whom he has been calling boyfriend for three days.

Everything was quite strange, one day by mistake, he said the words that he had been so afraid to confess, but apparently it was something Cyrus felt too. After a bad date and six good ones, TJ decided to ask the question, a little more confident than when he confessed his feelings by accident.

He could not be happier, things, for once in his life were going well. He had finally made peace with Buffy and with one or another boy who he had bothered. At first, he thought he was doing all this to please Cyrus, but in the end, thanks to Cyrus himself, he realized that he was doing it for himself and for the people he once hurt. They both agreed that maybe that would not have been possible if Cyrus had not appeared in his life.

He spoke with his parents about the issue five days ago, it also started as a mistake. He wanted to keep his language as neutral as possible, but he missed the name of his now boyfriend. And even though his parents did not cry with happiness or kick him out of his house, he knew things would be fine. At least he could talk about it.

And he definitely knew that everything was fine when he arrived home three days ago after kissing Cyrus for the first time (at least, since they were boyfriend and boyfriend) and upon hearing the news his parents got excited and started planning a dinner to meet him. Things were really good.

Maybe his grades had not improved much, but they had done it and now in summer he would not have to worry about it.

Everything was fine. The birds were singing, the sun was bright enough to enjoy it, the children played and that vanilla ice cream could not taste better.

But then, it happened.

There they were, Jonah, Buffy, Bex, Andi and Cyrus. They were leaving The Spoon, talking and laughing. But what caught TJ's attention, what made him throw what was left of his ice cream to the ground and go almost running to where they were all was the fact of seeing Andi and Cyrus holding hands. And sharing smiles. Smiles that TJ was sure meant only one thing.

"TJ!" Cyrus says, without letting go of Andi's hand with a smile. "I was just telling them that ..."

"That you used me!?" He could not help but scream and now he was with five surprised faces "You and Andi are together? We have not even been dating for three days! "He said it in a less loud tone, but with the same angry tone.

"I think you should calm down a bit TJ" Bex says, she seems to want to suffocate a laugh and that only makes him feel more angry.

"Calm down? How can I calm down if I see the boy of my dreams holding hands one with one of the best girls I know?" Maybe it was not the best way to receive a praise, but Andi really felt good to hear it. And Cyrus has never been someone’s dream boy. "Cyrus, we kissed more than fifty times and I'm not even counting the three days we're already dating" Everyone turned to see Cyrus who was red as a tomato. "I even have swollen lips and a small wound when you bit me ..."

"OK, TJ too much information" Buffy says, looking at her best friend with a face of too much surprise. "And I think you should work on your anger and your jealousy."

"Nah I think it's something cute" Jonah says with a smile. "Andi is my girlfriend, you know?"

"So why are you holding hands?" TJ definitely feels stupid. Maybe it is.

“That’s something friends do” Andi says.

"And today I told them that we started dating" Cyrus responds with a shy voice. “We were excited.”

"And you told us a little more details of the sweet little Cyrus that I can never erase from my memory" Bex smiles at Cyrus who can only feel more and more embarrassment at being exposed.

"Did you really think Cyrus would be able to do something like that to you?" Andi asks.

"It's just ..." He sighs, maybe he could not fall lower than now. "With the last boy I kinda dated something like that happened.” When no one says a thing, TJ keeps talking. ”We started going out, we went to the movies and to his house. He did not kiss as well as Cyrus" he says with a smile and his boyfriend decides to let go of Andi's hand and reach out to hug him." After a few dates I asked him to be boyfriends. He seemed very excited. And then I did not hear from him for more than three weeks"

"Did not you see him at school?" Buffy asks.

"It was a year ago" And TJ returns to the summer afternoons where he thought things were very good. Like this year. " When I heard about him again. he had a girlfriend."

"I'm so sorry," Cyrus says and kisses him. TJ smiles as the others begin to annoy Cyrus, who still feels somewhat insecure when he’s showing affection in public.

"And I know this does not justify how I acted" He stops looking at Cyrus. "I'm really sorry." By the face everyone is doing, except Cyrus and Bex, he knows they did not expect those words to come out of his mouth.

"Don’t worry. We understand" says Jonah. "We all do dumb things when we're in love"

"But you must work a little on your anger. And in confidence." Bex says with a smile. "And you took the first steps"

"I think we better go," says Andi, when she remembers that his friends will have a date at that moment. Everyone says goodbye and there they are, Cyrus with a huge smile, TJ feeling stupid.

"What?" TJ asks when they start walking towards the pizzeria that they decided to visit that day.

"I know maybe it was not right and that your anger is just an answer to something bad that happened to you a year ago with another boy, but ..."

"Cyrus, are you seriously telling me you enjoyed seeing me jealous?" TJ stops and looks at his boyfriend, incredulous.

"Just a little."

"Who would say it?"

"If any of my four parents knew I'm telling you this they would kill me"

"At least it's worth it?" He says with a smile, finally holding his boyfriend hand.

"Every minute by your side."


End file.
